Flutter Bye
by RealRainbowRapidash
Summary: Congrats, FF: you get the first glimpse of my new fic before I submit it (my 1st!) to Equestria Daily! Though Fluttershy's fear of her approaching death is fierce, what scares her more is how her friends will go on after she's said 'goodbye'. Just a sad little fic I've been meaning to tackle for a month or two now. Rated for character death, nothing more. R&R please.


"Okay, everyone. Smiles. Don't give the slightest negative appearance if you can help it. Fluttershy needs us now more than ever, and by Celestia, we're going to help her through this."

Despite the authority in her voice, Twilight was not as confident as she sounded as she and her remaining four friends entered the hospital. Still, she managed a smile when her friends nodded their agreement, Pinkie Pie extra vigorously. The pink pony donned a colorful, frilly dress covered in polka dots (courtesy of their friend Rarity) and full clown makeup. Today, especially, she was determined to bring smiles all around. Twilight let herself giggle at Pinkie's attire, before turning to the receptionist.

"We're here to see a pony named Fluttershy, please," she inquired politely. The receptionist, a bored-looking pony who clearly didn't enjoy her job, grunted a few moments later, "4th floor, room 615. Visiting hours last until 5:00 pm." Despite the pony's rude tone of voice, Twilight nonetheless replied a courteous "Thank you" before leading her friends on.

On the elevator ride upwards, while Rarity touched up Pinkie's face paint and Applejack and Rainbow Dash practiced nervously what they would say to Fluttershy once they saw her, Twilight let her mind drift off to the scene Fluttershy had painted for her the last time they'd spoken, which was about a week ago. The panic in the dear pony's voice was still fresh in her mind, and each time she recounted the exchange they'd had, a fresh surge of pain made Twilight catch her breath. She still could not quite believe what had happened, and how quickly things had fallen apart.

_Fluttershy had been anxious about her health for a while. Lately, she'd been feeling lightheaded, dizzy, and ever so slightly nauseous. Yesterday, she had even found it a chore to feed her pets their meal, and had collapsed onto the sofa once the usual there-and-gone chore was finally over. She'd finally had it with her uselessness in this state, and the fact that she was more or less neglecting the animals, so she'd arranged an appointment with her doctor._

_She'd thought that all he'd give her was a shot of something and she'd be as good as new. _

_When her checkup reached it's 3__rd__ hour, her optimistic smile had faded, and after she'd had her 4__th__ test, she was on the verge of an emotional collapse. It was big, whatever was wrong with her, and clearly serious, judging by the ever-deepening frown on her doctor's face. She was determined to be brave and face whatever it was head-on. But when her doctor told her she'd call Fluttershy tomorrow with the results in the morning, Fluttershy's slimmer of bravado vanished, and she left with tears running down her face and a hollow feeling in her heart._

_Immediately, she realized she needed her friends by her side, and wished that she'd called on them from the very start. She was shocked to find that it was past twilight, and she wondered just how long she'd been at the hospital. Twilight..._

_Resolutely, Fluttershy started her flight back to the cottage, convincing herself that it was nothing. Why bother troubling her friends when she really was fine? They'd get as anxious as she felt, and she'd hate to burden her friends with it. She'd tell them after her test results came back; Pinkie would probably love to throw Fluttershy a party to celebrate her recovery afterward. Smiling at the thought, Fluttershy meant to tackle the chores she'd missed earlier, but found that she was so tired, the most she could do was fill the critters' bowls before falling into bed, hoping with every fiber of her being that soon she'd feel well enough to do more than just fill their tummies._

_Right away, she found herself unable to fall into a restful sleep; she'd rest her weary eyes for an hour or two, only to wake up, hoping to see sunshine streaming into her room, only to find that Luna was still on duty. After six hours of this, she settled for sitting on the windowsill, Angel resting beside her. The normally sarcastic and rude bunny put his usual indifference aside and let himself be stroked by Fluttershy. He too could feel that something was wrong, and though he tried his very best, after a while, sleep overtook him, and the yellow pony was left once again alone in the faint light of Luna's pride and glory._

_At some point or another, she must have fallen asleep, because she was awoken by the angry screaming of her telephone. Angel was picking himself off the floor as Fluttershy, adrenaline making her heart beat fast and giving her a brief sense of the strength she'd been lacking lately, _

_picked up the receiver. Blinking back sudden tears in her eyes and swallowing the lump in her throat, Fluttershy calmly stated, "Good morning, this is Fluttershy speaking."_

…

"_...and I would highly recommend that you come to my office sometime later today to discuss your future and whether you would prefer being monitored at our hospital, or having a nurse monitor you at home. Please do not hesitate to call me at my personal office number if you have any questions or pressing concerns."_

What, you mean besides the fact that I'm dying, my friends are soon going to know about it, and there will be no one to take care of my critters? Besides the fact that I still had so much I wanted to do in life, and the fact that I have less than three months to live, if that? Besides the fact that...my friends...

_Lacking any other words, Fluttershy quietly hung up after a near-silent "Thank you."_

* * *

Twilight still cringed when recalling the calm, if defeated call she'd received at about 7 that evening. She'd been right in the middle of one of her more complex reads, and didn't look up as she brought her cordless phone by her ear. "Hello, this is the Ponyville Library, Twilight Sparkle speaking," she greeted, polite but distracted. There had been an ominous silence, and after a moment, Twilight realized something was wrong and repeated herself, finally looking up from the book. "Hello, this is the Ponyville Lib-"

"Twilight."

"Fluttershy, is that you?" Pulling the book down from her face, Twilight waited for her friend to speak. She suspected that whatever was wrong, her assistance would be needed. And was mentally clearing her schedule for the week when she realized that Fluttershy was still not speaking. "Fluttershy...is anything the matter?" Twilight inquired hesitantly, afraid of what the answer would be. After another excruciating pause, Fluttershy let out a sigh, tired and drained.

"I'm dying Twilight. I am going to die."

Without intending to, Twilight found she had ripped her book in half, before discarding it on the floor. Through her shock at Fluttershy's announcement, Twilight managed to inquire, voice thick with worry and fear, "Fluttershy, what do you mean, 'I'm dying'"? "I mean exactly that, Twilight. I...am going to...to..."

Twilight could almost hear Fluttershy's heart breaking as the sobs poured out of her...

* * *

_And that's it. Nothing more. The rest is super top secret, sensitive material unfit for public eyes as of yet. Please tell me what you think of it so far! Gentle critiques are welcomed; flames will result in pitiful tears and then some. R&R please! :D_

_Man, it feels great not being dead. (Poor choice of words, I know...)  
_


End file.
